2033 Olympics: Buzzkill vs. Torque
The Swordfish - Coliseum This massive, circular room serves as the central arena for the Swordfish, allowing it to host numerous games and events. Like the rest of the ship, this area is made of a white substance that /looks/ more like stone than metal, although whatever it is, it seems to serve well enough to hold the ship together. The richly carved stadium is lined with row upon row of standard seating, with several more luxurious balconies for the wealthier passengers. The stadium floor is sunken, and can be flooded for naval battles, or re-arranged to serve other purposes. Frequently, pit traps, nets, trip-wires and lasers provide additional challenge to any warriors or racers in the competition area below. Contents: Scattershot Torque Marauder Lamborghini Gallardo Bluestreak Redshift Astrotrain Soccer Field Buzzkill transforms into her robot mode. Everyone's favorite bee Insecticon (who is also the only bee Insecticon) stands in the center of the massive stadium floor with her arms crossed over her chest and an impatient, dour look on her face. Although Buzzkill has never fought her assigned opponent before, she has no doubt in her mind that this will be a quick victory. It is an Autobot after all, what could possible go wrong? Blueshift is sitting in the audience, waving a little Decepticon flag. "BOOOO!" he shouts down to Buzzkill. "BOOOO YOU SUCK! MORE LIKE BEE-ITCH, AM I RIGHT?" He leans back with a smirk. "That'll show that stupid bee Autobot!" Torque had arrived earlier with Scattershot, the two going over her opponent and what to expect while waiting for the fight to start. But once she gets the go-ahead, Torqueleaves the Technobot leader, leting him go off to oversee the match while she heads up onto the field. It may be odd to see a medic, of all people, in a melee match given their stereotype for being weak, but the femme is all too pleased to prove that wrong as she flexes for the crowd, garnering the uproarous cheer from the Autobot side, along with plenty of whistles. But things soon turn serious as sights set upon Buzzkill across the way, Torque approaching her with a cheeky smirk, settling into a fighting stance. "Buzzkill. Good to finally meet you. Hope you don't mind me beating in that face of yours." Astrotrain was absent during the opening ceremonies, absent during alot of the initial parts of the Olympic starter-up. Was he going to miss this year's games and events? Not on your life. But he may have already had a head-start on the drunken stupor that pretty much categorizes this time of year for him. A giant elevator rises up from the middle of the coliseum floor, ratcheting it's way up dramatically like it was carrying some giant monster about to be introduced to the match in a change of rules for TOrque and Buzzkill! But no, it instead has the single triplechanger upon it, a giant barrel in both hands as he greedily gulps down the contents, tossing the empty keg aside as the elevator comes to a halt with a deafening boom of metal on metal. FOr a moment, Astrotrain looks around to the crowd waiting, then to Torque and Buzzkill, wiping one hand across the back of his mouth before he stands up straight to speak. "...BEEEEEYEEEEUUUUUUUURP!" Another pause and then, "All tanked up? Check! Cheering crowd? Check. Two girls gonna beat each other senseless? Oh -yeah- check! Let's get this randy, raunchy femme fistfest on already! START PUNCHING!" Blueshift stares down as Torque enters. "Holy crap, Hoist has let himself go!" He then starts throwing empty cans full of a suspicious looking liquid at Astrotrain. "Boooo get off, let the beach volleyball start!" "The main thing to remember is that she's a total coward." Scattershot gives Torque a grin. "Kick her ass." He heads over to Astrotrain, taking a swig on his flask. "Five hundred credits that the bee is smashed." He gives Astro a nod. "Ah'll be yer color commentator for the fight." Amber MacKenzie has arrived. Recovering from his hard tackle from the soccer match last night, Bluestreak is content with just watching an event today. It looks to be an interesting one, as he goes and finds a seat among those in the audience. Somehow Blueshift is sitting right next to Bluestreak. "I tell you," he leans over obnoxiously. "I mean, I'm a chill kinda mech, and I respect Hoist for his brave life choice, but really it's fooling no-one. All those big bulky masculine lines. And the hands, you can tell. For a guy who can shoot his fists, he really should have got new femme fists if that's the way he was going." Scattershot glances up at the stands. "Who's the weirdo that thinks Torque is Hoist?" Bottlethrottle looks up from a stack of datapads. "That's Blueshift, sir. Decepticon space combat." Scattershot shrugs and takes a swig. "Never seen 'em before." The Insecticons are force today. There must be at least a dozen or two of them in the stands, all waving Insecticon flags as they cheer on Buzzkill. There's probably Nightmare, Sharpshot, Buzzclaw, Chop Shop, Salvo, Infest, Shothole, Ransack, Venom, Fighterfly, Zaptrap, Swarm, Hardshell, and Barrage, just to name a few. Though no word on where Blight, Fever, Monitor, or Shade are. Perhaps they're in their alternate mode, or still in line for energon. Bluestreak wonders where the social is coming from- he guesses a truce is all that is needed for the Decepticons to have the okay to socialize. "You do realize that is not Hoist, right?" He couldn't tell if Blueshift is that inept or if he is trying to mock Torque. It seems to fail either way for him. Blueshift squints down at Scattershot. "Who's the guy with a gigantic robo-wang on his back?" he asks no-one in particular. He blinks and then turns to Bluestreak, calling up his battle records. "Aha. Silverstreak right, Auto-Scum?" Shockwave has arrived. Shockwave stands in the Decepticon section of the bleachers, arms folded, unmoving. He stares down at the centre of the Swordfish's Coliseum. Sloooowly his glare turns from Buzzkill to Torque and back again. Buzzkill says nothing to Torque's arrogant comment, instead just glaring at her with the most unamused of expressions. She doesn't look at the judges but she makes mental note of Astrotrain's co-commentator. Scattershot, excellent. The thought of single-handedly beating one of his Autobot buddies into an unrecognizable mess while he watches brings her to a good humor and the faintest hints of a smile plays across her lips for a second. As soon as the fight is called to begin, Buzzkill wastes absolutely no time in getting it started; immediately lunging at the Autobot medic with a clenched fist swung to knock her hard in the side of the head. Combat: Buzzkill misses Torque with her Head Punch (Punch) attack! Astrotrain peers over at Scattershot steps up. "What? I gotta share space with an -Autobot-? What the frag kinda setup is this? I oughta..." He glares towards a booth where some Olympic officials are sitting, but naturally just gets a neutral look in return. "Bah! Fine. Don't cramp my style. Now get back to beating each other senseless! YEAH!" As the fight between Buzzkill and Torque starts up, Astrotrain takes up his 'judge' position, all puffed up and looking serious. Scattershot rests back against his gigantic back wang and laughs as Buzzkill whiffs on her opening punch. Bluestreak just gives him a bored look. "It is Bluestreak." He rather likes his name, despite not being blue colored at all. "And I don't know who you are." Blueshift swats idly at a robotic fly buzzing near him, crushing it between his palms. "Ugh, this place is just crawling with bugs!" he moans, stamping on a robot spider that was scuttling under his feet. He turns to Bluestreak, looking at his silver and black body suspiciously. "You're kidding, right?" He rolls his eyes. I'm Blueshift, official Olympic Wallet Inspector." He holds his hand out. "If you could just let me check things over sir, make sure it's all in order" Venom looks uncomfortable surrounded by so many Insecticons. He tries to pay attention to the fight, but his optics keep drifting to his colleagues, worried what they might be up to. One good explosive could solve all his problems, but Galvatron did say that he was not to fight his enemies during the Olympics. Surely, that doesn't apply to his fellow Insecticons, does it? Some of them begin cheering, which soon grows in intensity, "You take the long line and I take the short line, and I'll have my energon, before you. For energon is my true love, and cheering on Insects, from the bonny, bonny, stands of the Con side!" The second before the fight starts, Torque makes sure to click on a little internal music, something only she can hear. And almost immediatly her body appears to lose its tension, the femme sinking into her own little world and... is she dancing? No no, it's more like swaying a little in her spot to the beat of the tunes in her head. Optics flash when the match starts, antennas flicking upright when she spots Buzzkill heading straight forward. But she lets her. Let's the bug get in close. And when she makes that swing, Torque ducks beneath the carelessly thrown fist in a fluid motion before clenching a fist, tightening her body, and letting a punch sail straight up to knock Buzzkill square in the jaw. Combat: Torque strikes Buzzkill with her Uppercut! (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 8 damage. "See that's what ya get when you swing and whiff!" If Buzzkill was expecting any sympathy/encouragement from Astrotrain, it ain't happening. When the Olympics come around he tends to dive straight in to that whole 'free for all' concept. In times past when he took part in fighting events before he was disqualified for an undisclosed reason for an undisclosed amount of time, he used to be rather eager about the whole punching anyone's face in regardless of affiliation. Well he can still enjoy the show, right? "All eyes are on ya, bee-girl. Can ya take a punch or ya gonna let that rock yer world? C'mon get mad and..." A sudden beeping announces from his built-in chronometer. "...whoops, one second." And he quickly produces a small metal canister of high-grade energon, the top of which he pops off and proceeds to chug the contents right in the middle of the arena as he judges. -How- did he land this job again? Considering this fight involves an Insecticon, the place is pretty much crawling with bugs. Bluestreak hears the crunch of a robotic fly being crushed, then smirks a little when Blueshift talks again. "It's a good thing I don't use a wallet at all then, nothing to inspect. He then cheers when he sees Torque's strike connect with Buzzkill's jaw. It would seem the Autobot is a litle faster than Buzzkill expected and and before the horrible reality that she botched her first punch starts to dawn on her she takes an uppercut to the face, the force of which lifts her a few inches off the ground. Guess Buzzkill can add strength to the list of things she didn't expect Torque to have. The Insecticon is quick on the offensive and she dives right back in for another punch, this one aimed to strike right in the center of her opponent's pretty little face. Blueshift cheers too as Torque punches Buzzkill. "Yeah, you go 'Torque'!" Blueshift gives a wink at this name. "Punch the hell out of Bumblebee!" Combat: Buzzkill strikes Torque with her Nose Breaker (Punch) attack! Surreptitiously sneaking in through a side door and towards the audience stands, Redshift weaves among the throng of aliens, robots, and mind-bending horrors. He drags behind him a large bag marked PARTY SUPPLIES, while furtuvely glancing over his shoulder. Lamborghini Gallardo wanders aimlessly through the area while looking for the gift shop. Gift shops are the best place to buy insincere gifts for friends she does not know well. She pauses to watch the fight, leaning against some swanky statue, and she declares, "Woo woo, go Buzzkill!" The Insecticon does good forensics work on terrible dead alligators. That is a plus in Contrail's book. Meanwhile, Torque is an Autobot, and Contrail thinks Autobots are pretty terrible. In a transformation that is harder than it looks, Contrail rises up into robot mode. Astrotrain was totally having stuff thrown at him by Blueshift earlier but he was really too drunk to notice at the time. Or more likely he was hallucinating in some fashion and imagining it was confetti being thrown at him. Because people always throw confetti at him! "THat's more like it!" He quips at Buzzkill's retaliation. "Though you need more oomph to it, like this!" He proceeds to punch the air complete with 'WHOOSH WHOOSH' noises to emphasize. Blueshift says, "Ah, it's great to watch two Autobots beat the hell out of each other" Astrotrain says, "Since when do the Autobots have bee-girls?" Blueshift says, "Ugh Astrotrain" Blueshift says, "He's BUMMBLEBEE. Idiot" Astrotrain says, "...Bumblebee's a short yellow twerp that gets his face beat in all the time." Astrotrain says, "I know. I beat him up last time I saw him!" Commander Venom says, "Buzzkill is not an Autobot. She is an Insecticon." Blueshift says, "I think I know what Bumblebee looks like!" Blueshift says, "A bee!" Contrail says, "No, he's actually a German car." Yeah, that hurt. The audible crunch of her nose crumpling beneath the Insecticon's fist, and its accompanying pain, has Torque reeling back a few steps, one hand covering her nose to try and stem the bright energon blood that now pours freely over her mouth and chin before dripping upon the field. "Nngh.. Lucky shot." The femme mutters, wiping some energon from her face with the back of her hand, creating a smear. But the medic shakes off the pain, gritting her teeth and charging back into the fight, fists held up behind her. "C'mon, show me what yah really got!" She challenges with a roar, juggernauting straight towards Buzzkill, a fist ready to slam forward hard into the bug's chest. Contrail says, "Bumblebee is very confusing, that way." Blueshift says, "Bumblebee's not a car, he's a bee. The clue's in the name." Astrotrain says, "So yer not a jet, yer a shift." Redshift's red optics dart back and forth nervously as an Olympic Electronic Peace-Enforcing Construct bars his path through the cheering throngs. The device directs a buzzing query toward Redshift (a sound not unlike a swarm of angry bees). "*Vuvuzelas are banned, citizen*." "Uh, no, they're, ah, not mine. I'm just holding them for a friend. Really! There he is, there behind you!" Redshift quips, exaggeratingly pointing past the bulky machination's gear-filled protuberances, before turning on his heel and running like a madman. Blueshift says, "Yes it is, it's what I am! And I'm a blue one!" Blueshift shakes his head and smacks it a few times to get rid of the radio noise. "I wonder where my vuvuzela is?" he mutters Commander Venom says, "After witnessing this exchange, perhaps I do belong with Bumblebee." Blueshift says, "A TRAITOR!" Commander Venom says, "I prefer to think of it as peace of mind." Astrotrain says, "It's not a thing, it's not something I can look at it. Look at me. Astro-TRAIN. TRAIN. Okay I'm also a shuttle but I'm a -train-. You know what a train is, you can go up and touch it and see it." Astrotrain says, "What does a shift look like?" Combat: Torque misses Buzzkill with her Right to the Chest! (Smash) attack! Contrail says, "I think it is a rectangular key that has 'shift' on it." Blueshift suddenly stands up in the aisles, transforming to his spaceship mode in his seat, bending the seat out of place and sending various nibbles scattered about him flying. "IT'S THIS!" he shouts down to Astrotrain in the arena. "THIS IS A SHIFT!" Blueshift leaps into the air, flipping into the form of a small spacecraft Contrail shakes her head and opines, "You look /nothing/ like a shift, Blueshift. More like a big flying C. Are you sure you aren't really named BlueC?" it is unclear if she is joking or not. "And a solid connection followed by a return swing and a -whiff-, that's how it goes!" Astrotrain isn't a commentator in any official sense, he's just blabbering on really. That is, until Blueshift starts screaming from the stands and making his own parking place for a spacecraft that shouldn't be there. Prompting the triplechanger to turn and point that way up to the crowd, "That's a -ship- you bag of glitched diodes. SHIP!" Bluestreak pretends that he has no association with the crazy spaceship next to him. Spotting a most familiar blue ship among the crowd, Redshift darts among the cheering and jerring faces and sweaty, heaving bodies, still dragging his bulging sack, until he approaches his dear brother. "Blueshift! There you are! Inspected many wallets today? I'm sure you have. I bet your pockets are positively FULL of wallets you are inspecting and will be returning to their rightful owners any minute now." He says furtively, glancing back for any more roving OEP-ECs. "Here, I have brough you a present!" He adds, while trying to foist his sack of illicit goods into Blueshift's possession. Bluestreak gets shoved aside when Redshift comes in, carrying- so they have been stealing wallets this whole time? He stood up and went next to Redshift. "HEY, SOMEONE IS STEALING WALLETS HERE!" He called out, trying to get security's attention. Blueshift transforms back to robot mode and stares at Redshift like he's mad. "What? No I'm not going to give the wallets back Red. I'm not REALLY the wallet inspector, I'm actually stealing them." He takes the bag of stuff from Redshift and starts to root through it. "Hey you'll never guess what. AstroJERK doesn't think we turn into Shifts! What an idiot!" The spaceship flips up into the handsome form of Blueshift Contrail turns into a cop car and turns on her sirens and flashing lights. She says gravely to Bluestreak, "I'm going to have to arrest you for being a noise disturbance if you keep that shouting up." Turning into a police car, Contrail fights crime! Wait, that's not right. Contrail causes crime. Redshift backs away slowly, and then jabs an accusutory finger at his cyanotic twin. "THERE! See! He's the one with the vuvuzelas! Get him!" Redshift exclaims, then sucks for cover behind Bluestreak as the Olympic Electronic Peace-Enforcing Construct begin closing in on blueshift's position. "*Halt citizen - Posession of vuvuzelas will result in immediate disintegration - hold still to recieve your punishment" Redshift drops Olympic Electronic Peace-Enforcing Construct. Combat: Olympic Electronic Peace-Enforcing Construct strikes Blueshift with its Anti-Vuvuzela Cannon attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Blueshift, making him less efficient. Lamborghini Gallardo sights the Olympic Electronic Peace-Enforcing Construct and decides to run away! Contrail vanishes out of reality. Contrail has left. "NO!" cries Blueshift as his vuvuzelas are exploded from his hands, making him less efficient, if that was indeed possible. Indeed, the force of the explosion is so great his right hand is blown right off! Luckily Blueshift has a spare blue hand which he takes out of his cockpit and clips into place on his wrist. It is quite slim, and to be frank, looks a bit girly. The satisfying sound of Torque's nose breaking underneath her fist makes Buzzkill grin, and the sight of energon spilling down her chin is almost enough to make her laugh. /Almost./ "I don't believe in luck," she says sternly, taking a step back to prepare for another shot. But before she can, the medic rushes at her like a The Incredible Hulk (with the hands to match) and Buzzkill is forced to step aside to let Torque rush past her."Do you really want that? Do you really want me to show you everything I've got? I think it will be a little more than you can handle." The Insecticon changes shape, transforming into the giant honey bee form she's best known for. She closes the space between them with a quick lunge powered by six legs and lashes out with her mandibles, trying to grab hold and tear off any armour she can get. Buzzkill transforms into a giant robotic honey bee. Bzz bzz! Blueshift says, "Look see, that's a giant bumblebee!" Combat: Robotic Honey Bee sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Robotic Honey Bee strikes Torque with her Bug Bite attack! Combat: Mmmmmm! You gain 10 energon from your Feed attack. Scattershot has connected. Astrotrain says, "Look see, a giant I don't give a slag!" Bluestreak watches the scene and the explosion before him, bemused. Then he pushes Redshift from behind him and shove him to the peacekeeping Construct. "This one is also responsble for taking things." JUSTICE will be served. So he thinks anyway. Astrotrain orbits around outside the fight like a UFC refereee, crouching down now and then to make sure hits are 'clean' (or at least don't have forbidden weapons included). Believe it or not he's actually interested in enforcing those rules, due to the fact that he himself loves nothing more than a good straight punch-up. Bringing guns or explosives into it can just spoil the fun! At least when others are doing it... "Gyah! Biting? Really? REALLY?" Nevertheless he mutters and makes a dismissive motion. It's not against the -rules- afterall. "Whatever works, I guess." "Blueshift, you cad! Making me sneak your giant sack full of phallic noisemakers into the Olympics. Shame on you! And shame on that girly hand you keep in your inventory for purposes which are unclear but most probably frightening on many different levels!" Redshift says as he is shoved forward by Bluestreak. "What, I never- I haven't taken anything! I was merely an unwitting accomplice, forced AGAINST MY WILL, into importing filthy illicit noisemakers into this fine establishment by my horribly unscrupulous (and faintly fruity) brother!" At that moment, a filthy alien hobo in a beard full of flies and dragging a large bag of items shuffles up to the gathered Shifts and Bluestreak. "I've got a big bag of highly illegal items that I stole," he wheezes. "I heard there was a mech dealing in all sorts of illegal stuff going by the name of 'Blue' "Yeah that's him," says Blueshift, pointing at Bluestreak with one hand, while painting himself with pink paint with his new girly hand Torque's punch sails right past Buzzkill as she moves out of the way, the femme cursing inwardly and quickly flipping around as she passes, ready to take her on in case Buzz rushes at her again with another punch. She doesn't quite expect to see a giant bee coming after her though, the swift Insecticon overtaking the medic with grabbing limbs and gnashing mandibles. A sharp cry of pain escapes Torque when those steel jaws catch up one of her antennas, her sensors screaming at the pain as she reels in the bug's grasp, optics burning hot while antennas flutter with flashing tips like a distressed bird. "Let... GO!!" Torque hisses, roaring out that last word and driving it home when she pulls back a fist, the sound of intern mechanisms cinching tight, before she aims a full powered blow right to Buzzkill's ugly mug. Combat: Torque sets her defense level to Fearless. Loadout says, "What is all that noise you freaks are causing in the stands? You're totally killing my groove here.." Combat: Torque strikes Robotic Honey Bee with her Powerfist attack! Combat: You took 16 damage. Redshift says, "Just trying to frame my sissy sister for criminal activities, nothing you need to worry about." Astrotrain says, "Getting Blueshift in trouble with the authorities?" Astrotrain says, "I am shocked and apalled..." Astrotrain says, "...that I didn't think of it sooner. Carry on." Pinkshift says, "My brother's lack of intelligence caused him to accidently reveal my part in a criminal scheme. I am thus 'doing a Hoist' so to speak, until the heat dies down" Redshift says, "You just wanted an excuse to paint yourself hot pink." Redshift says, "Again." Pinkshift says, "Don't be STUPID Redshift" Pinkshift says, "It's BABY pink" Astrotrain has to stand back a little bit with the *CRUNCH* of metal on metal as Torque retaliates and lets Buzzkill have it. "See, -this- is why the biting thing is dangerous. You put your face a little too close." "What a strangely convenient smelly hobo." Redshift muses, as Blueshift rapidly becomes Pinkshift, girliest of the *shifts! "Why yes, this deceptively un-blue Autobot here is the famous warrior BLUESTREAK. don't let his colour decieve you! Beneath his silver-plated hide lies a dastardly criminal mastermind." "But I am not even blue." Bluestreak tells the peacemaker in charge. Clutch has connected. Blueshift plucks out his blue optics and replaces them with fetching pink ones. "See, he's called Bluestreak and he's not even blue!" he says in a disturbingly sensual voice. "See the sickness of his lies! How can you trust someone like that? No shame!" Scattershot has disconnected. The Olympic Electronic Peace-Enforcing Construct has been standing there, completely inert, since the destruction of the dreaded vuvuzelas. It doesn't seem at all interested in the inane antics of the shift twins now that the vuvuzelas have been disintegrated. "You know the more dramatic you are about it, the more likely you name yourselves the culprit?" Bluestreak reasoned, eyeing the now pink Blueshift, who, standing next to Redshift, looks like they picked their scheme from a half priced Valentine's day sale. Blueshift stares at Bluestreak for a moment. "Are you hitting on me?" he gasps, taking out a vuvuzela from his cockpit to smack Bluestreak around the head with Yet another thing she can put down on her list of Torque's unexpected attributes is 'delicious.' The massive honey bee's mandibles make quick work of the Autobot's antennae, snapping it in two and turning the severed piece into a tasty little meal. Astrotrain makes a good point about the whole biting thing but unfortunately Buzzkill learns that lesson a little too late and she takes that man-sized fist right to the face. This punch is..powerful, to say the least and it causes the Insecticon's face to practically to cave in around it. The once pristine black armour crumbling, the glass canopy of her forehead shattering into a million pieces, even one of her optics ends up in shards; it's all very grisly when you think about it. But is it enough to stop Buzzkill? Hell no, it actually has the opposite effect, Buzzkill's drive to win is even stronger. "You shouldn't have done that," is all the Insecticon says before rushing at the Autobot once more, this time to grab her tight with her front legs and drive that sinister stinger deep into her midsection. Combat: Robotic Honey Bee strikes Torque with her Stinger to the Gut attack! Combat: Robotic Honey Bee 's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Torque. Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Torque's Agility. (Crippled) Redshift's palm impacts his face as his strangely sibilant sibling reveals another plastic buzzing novelty horn. "Yeah, he's not good at retaining lessons. I'd duck, if I were you." Redshift says flatly to Bluestreak. The formerly silent OPEC sitr to life once more, gears turning and knobs pulsating as it's primitive AI identifies another dreaded vuvuzela. "*Danger, danger!*" It buzzes, flailing it's tube-like limbs as it tries to -quite literally- dis-arm Blueshift. Bluestreak doesn't duck, instead he gets beaten around the head. "Hey! Stop that-" He then stops himself as he watches the OPEC try to take Pinkshift's arm off. Combat: Olympic Electronic Peace-Enforcing Construct strikes Pinkshift with its Violent Flailing (Kick) attack! Blueshift his hit, his right arm (and attached vuvuzela) flying off into the audience. Where will this mysteriously pink arm end up? Who knows! Blueshift scowls. "Ugh. Does anyone know of any second hand shops around here?" +POT Galvatron is now observing. The Olympic Electronic Peace-Enforcing Construct is either malfunctioning or just very, very stupid, but once it has achieved it's goal of disarming Pinkshift, the roving wheeled mechanical monstrosity chases after the severed limb (and it's payload of illegal plastic trumpets), running over several patrons in it's blind devotion ot the destruction of vuvuzelas. Blueshift's arm lands in the lap of a tiny, sickly orphan boy called Pip, who has been taken out to the olympics as a special treat for his birthday. He puts down the tiny slice of bread with a match stuck in it which served him as a birthday cake, clutching the pink Blueshift arm, tears of joy streaming down his face. "Look, look!" he cries. "Look at what I've got!" "Stingers?" Astrotrain exclaims at that, orbiting around Torque and Buzzkill as they start with all the grappling and such and the stinging and the pain to follow. "Was always a fan of just a plain old fistbeating myself..." He pauses and takes a amoment to look over at his wrist...as if he were checking his watch. Which is nonexistant. "Okay girls, go over ten seconds of this sweet hugging and smooching and I gotta break you two up. Four seconds left!" Bluestreak watches all this with mixed feelings of amusement and slight horror? He is not even sure what he is feeling at the moment, as he looks at the armless Blueshift. "What? You don't have a spare arm in there?" Why did he ask that? WHY? Torque grins when her punch literally destroys Buzzkill's face, the shattered pieces chipping from the bug and showering onto the ground. "And why's tha- Grk!" Torque says humorously before suddenly cutting herself off, optics going wide as body stiffens in surprise. Slow, gaze drifts down to see that massive stinger skewering her straight through the torso, anchoring the bug to the medic and allowing a heavy flow of energon to start eeking out from the edges and pool onto the arena. "Hh... You.. You bitch..." Torque wheezes, shuddering as shock overtakes her, dampening the pain. "I'll kill you!" The femme clenches her jaw, baring teeth as bloody hands shoot up to grab up Buzzkill by that skinny throat and squeeze hard, ignoring Astrotrain above as she tries to roll the fatass bee onto her back and literally start punching the crap out of what's left of her face with free hand. Combat: Torque sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Torque strikes Robotic Honey Bee with her Powerfist attack! -2 Combat: You took 10 damage. Combat: Torque's attack has damaged your Strength! Blueshift searches about his cockpit for a moment. "No..." he mumbles. "But I do have this!" He pulls out a gun, pointing it at Bluestreak. "This is a stick-up! Hands in the air, and hand over your arm! Red, grab his arm!" Astrotrain puts hands on knees as he leans in close to the dogpile, as if to make sure that TOrque is applying a regulation-level choking/punching on Buzzkill. "You know I never -did- understand why strangling works on us..." Bluestreak just eyes the gun. "Really? You are going to violate a truce with that?" He told him, reminding him of what the two sides agreed to while the games were on. The lumbering, gear-gnashing robot shves it's way through the crowds, stumbling over viewers too slow or too dim-witted to clear a path for the single-minded machine. It looms over the poor orphan child, red eyes glaring menacingly down at poor, poor Pip. And what happened, then? Well, on Nepsa they say - that the OEP-EC's small heart grew three sizes that day. And then - the true meaning of Christmas came through, and the robot found the strength of *ten* OEP-ECs, plus two! Unable to parse the sheer patheticness of the small, shivering orphan, the machine reaches inside it's head and, with much screeching and snapping of wires, yanks out it's own core processor, rather than fulfill it's murderous oath to destroy all vuvuzelas. Combat: Olympic Electronic Peace-Enforcing Construct damages itself. Combat: Olympic Electronic Peace-Enforcing Construct is completely disabled. Blueshift narrows his eyes at Bluestreak. "I'm not breaking any truce, the truce doesn't say ANYTHING about lending FRIENDS their arms!" As the OEP-EC falls to the ground, little Pip's eyes grow wide, and he climbs inside it, planting to vuvuzela on top like a flag. "Now I have a giant battlesuit!" he squeaks in joy. "I will wade in the blood of my enemies!" Redshift sighs. Being siblings with Blueshift is never easy. Never boring, but never easy. "You can't just mug an Autobot in the middle of the stands!" Redshift says, aghast. "Go down into the stadium and make it look like an event!" "Ugh fine!" Blueshift rolls his pretty pink eyes and brings up a list of events that can still be entered. "Hmm, the only one open at the moment is 'Tiddlywinks'." He looks at Redshift. "Do you think it's possible to 'accidently' lose an arm during a game of tiddlywinks?" Shockwave is still watching the events unfolding below him in the arena... that is to say, the battle between Torque and Buzzkill. If he's aware of Pinkshift and Redshift's lover's quarral, he doesn't react to it. "Don't fight it," Buzzkill whispers to Torque as her stinger punctures straight through her. "Just accept that I'm going to be the winner today. I'm the one who is going to put you down right here in front of everyone, in front of your little Technobot buddy. How embarassing for you." Seeing as how smug she's being, Buzzkill thinks she has this fight in the bag. Imagine her surprise when Torque wraps those hands around her throat, pushes her onto her back, and begins pummeling the hell out of her already busted face. Suddenly she isn't so smug anymore. The Insecticon squirms and flails under the Autobot while buzzing the angriest of buzzes. Each punch breaks her more and more, her face quickly becoming an unrecognizable mess of totaled parts, so Buzzkill does the only thing she can do; she tries to dislodge Torque with a heavy kick from each of her big ol' bee legs. Combat: Robotic Honey Bee strikes Torque with her Get Off! (Kick) attack! "It's the Olympics, anything is possible!" Redshift replies jovially, leering at Bluestreak and his succulently intact limbs. "No time to find a judge, -I- will ajudicate! You two go at it, it's full-contact olympic tiddly-winks time!" Blueshift somehow manages to find a table on which he puts a little piece of green felt. On the felt he puts a little pot and spills out some small plastic disks. He hands a larger plastic disk to Bluestreak. "En garde!" he cries, before sitting down and staring intently at the tiddles Astrotrain keeps a running commentary/opinion piece as the pummeling continues. "See this is what I mean." *PUNCH* "There's nothing that quite compares to a straight up beatdown." *PUNCH* "When ya just beat an opponent's face to scrap metal like no tomorrow." *PUNCH* At this point, Buzzkill seems to manage to free herself finally, and the triplechanger steps to one side so as to not get caught up in the melee. Though he does helpfully add for Buzzkill's benefit. "Look at the bright side, she probably managed to beat all the ugly out of ya!" "Agh!!" Torque hisses in pain when Buzzkill finally manages to kick her off, the barbs of that stinger doing further damage when she dislodges and falls back. With a heavy groan she painfully flips herself to her front, the femme slowly dragging herself away, trail of energon blood in her wake while medical supplies spill from her subspace. Hands scramble to rummage through her items, Torque wincing only a bit as she slams a high-pressure injector into a gap between her armor, sighing deeply in relief when the pain starts to ebb away and energon flow decreases just a bit. With a clearer head she's able to patch up the gaping hole in her torso now, trying to keep herself from bleeding out. For now Buzzkill gets a break as well. Combat: Torque sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Torque quickly patches up some of her minor injuries. "It's nothing personal of course, it's an insect-thing. Bugs are gross you know." Astrotrain quips sideways, then adds, "Aw who am I kidding. It's -totally- personal. In fact I...hey...HEY!" He exclaims towards Torque as she starts trying to patch herself up. "Whaddaya doing? Get back in there! Yer totally not allowed to do that! Is she allowed to do that?" Frowning, the triplechanger proceeds to pull out the rule book...which is sized for normal humanoids, so that means he's got it pinched between thumb and forefinger and is VERY carefully trying to flip the pages so he can have a look at the rules. And not likeing what he finds. "...she is? What kinda slaggin sissyfest outfit is this anyway!?" Bluestreak looks at the plastic disks with confusion. "How do you play this?" Blueshift would rub his hands together with glee, but only has one. "Heh heh heh," he cackles, leaning back to wink hard at Redshift. "It's simple AutoFOOL! You have to use the big plastic disk to flick the little plastic disks into the pot. But be careful, ANYTHING could happen!" Blueshift carefully places his disk onto one of the tiny plastic discs and adds a bit of pressure to try to flick it into the pot. The little plastic disk flies off the table in the direction of Blueshift, shearing his left arm clean off Pinkshift says, "Sheargh!" Pinkshift says, "Redshift you IDIOT that was a terrible plan!" Redshift says, "Looks pretty brilliant from over here." Pinkshift says, "No Redshift, you must be standing at the wrong angle, I have actually lost my left arm in a freak tiddlywink accident!" Bluestreak looks innocently at Pinkshift. "Does this mean I win by default? You have no arms now." Pinkshift has reconnected. "Hah!" Blueshift cries. "I can still defeat you!" He picks the plastic disk up in his mouth and attempts to use it. Unfortunately he breathes it in and falls backwards as he chokes to death Out of pure pity, Bluestreak goes over and performs the Heimlich maneuver on the Pinkshift. Because hey, it is a truce after all. Pinkshift's head pops off the moment Bluestreak does the first chest compression Robotic Honey Bee is barbed for your displeasure, as Torque has just learned. She flips over onto her front and scrambles up onto her feet, watching the medic crawl away with amusement though it's impossible to tell with her face being the horrible mess it is now. When she sees that Torque intends to patch herself up, the Insecticon transforms back into her robot mode and grins. "Giving yourself a little field repair? Good idea, I think I'll steal it." Buzzkill pulls a toolbox out of the subspace pocket her and her fellow Insecticons abuse so much and opens it, revealing an impressive variety of tools. The first thing she grabs is a scalpel and she cuts a slice down the center of her chest, comprised entirely of her honey bee head, and pulls the two pieces apart to expose the mechanics within. She reaches inside and makes a few patches to a few minor few lines and tweaks the mechanism that controls her alternate mode's mandibles so she can use them despite the damage they sustained. She then pushes the two pieces back together and gives them a quick welding job before putting everything back into her toolbox and stowing it away. "Oh yeah, that's right.." Buzzkill looks at Torque through her red visor and gives her a cheeky grin. "I'm a medic too, and I learned from the best." Buzzkill transforms into her robot mode. Combat: Buzzkill quickly patches up some of her minor injuries. Bluestreak watches as the head flies across the arena to land in another part of the stadium. If there is another crowd of orphans there, they will start fighting over their newfound treasure. Redshift falcepalms again and groans as blueshift manages to very nearly kill himself while playing a deadly game of tiddlywinks. "No, bluestreak, you'd be doing him a favour by letting him die." he groans. Astrotrain stands with arms crossed over his chest and tapping one large blocky foot impatiently as the two femmes patch themselves up, "ARE WE DONE?" he finally says oh so loudly and impatiently. "Now git back to killing each other!" Torque thankfully patches her midsection in time, still retaining enough energon to fight. She doesn't care to fix her nose though, the bleeding already tapering off as it swells and holds a nasty, bruised look to it. Shoving her supplies back into subspace, the femme now stands, staring down the Insecticon with violent, narrowed optics and clenching jaw. "Let's end this, Buzzkill." She calls to her opponent before readying her fists and running full tilt across the field and lunging at Buzz, issuing a battlecry as she tries to tackle her and slam another fist right into her chest once more, aiming for the fresh weld marks. Combat: Torque sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Torque strikes Buzzkill with her Powerfist attack! Combat: You took 16 damage. Combat: Torque's attack has damaged your Agility! "Here we go!" Astrotrain states approvingly as it gets back to 'punching' stage of things. "Here it comes! Looks like a good one!" And that sickening crunch of metal to metal again. "...you didn't dodge!" "Wrong." Buzzkill returns Torque's venomous glare with her own and readies herself for another round of punching. "I'm going to end this, all you're going to do is get humiliated in front of this crowd." Ironically, right after she says that, Torque goes into berserker mode and starts wailing on her with everything she's got. Her freshly welded chest has no chance against the barrage of punches it's subjected to and eventually splits apart. The only good thing to come out of this is that it brings Torque in close, allowing Buzzkill to throw an arm around her head and pull her into a chokehold. "You've surprised me so far, Autobot. I figured you would've gone down by now." Buzzkill's words may be complimentary but they're delivering with an angry, impatient tone. "It will make it all the more sweeter when I win." She reels back a fist and starts giving Torque some of her own face-punchings. Combat: Buzzkill sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Buzzkill strikes Torque with her Choke Holds and Face Punches (Smash) attack! Combat: You took 3 damage from that attack. Combat: You have foolishly damaged your own Accuracy! maybe there needs to be some other RP up there on the Swordfish. *wonders if the admins used my design for it*" Scattershot is standing near the arena wall now, watching the fight. HE frowns slightly when Buzzkill starts choking Torque... "Buzzkill." He knows he can hear her. Haven't checked in with you since I ruined your little science project!" He waves, puffing on his cigar. Torque wrestles against Buzzkill's sudden grip around her neck, the tight choke hold squeezing the vital cords along her throat, starting to slowly cut off the flow of energon to her processors. You can't really suffocate a Cybertronian, but you can still choke them. Each punch to the femme's face has her reeling in pain, especially with her nose now pouring freely again, one of her optics cracking and the internal light flickering heavily. "Ergh.." She strains to talk at this point while Buzz squeezes her voice modulator, "M-..More like bittersweet.." She counters with her own quip before wrestling violently against the bee, one hand straining to reach up, grab hold of an insectoid antenna, and yank it as hard as possible, other hand curling into the fresh cavity now open in the Insecticon's chest. And if she can muster the strength, Buzzkill would find herself being lifted into the air, Torque hefting her up by the chest to try and fling Buzz off of her. Combat: Torque strikes Buzzkill with her Up and Over! (Smash) attack! Combat: You took 12 damage. Combat: Torque's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Indeed, Buzzkill can hear Scattershot and his words cut her deep. That smug son of a bitch, always bringing that up like it was some kind of trophy, some kind of testament to how awesome he thinks he is. "I'm glad you're here, Technobot. I wanted you to watch while I put down your little girlfriend." She applies more force to the choke hold when she feels Torque push against her but it does nothing to stop the Autobot's retaliation and Buzzkill finds herself biting back cries of pain as that antennae is tugged and that hand reaches into her chest wound. The Insecticon can do nothing but struggle as she's lifted into the air and thrown away, landing hard on the sturdy stadium floor. "This isn't over. Not yet!" Buzzkill shifts into her honey bee mode despite the pain the transformation process now brings and lifts high into air with buzzing wings. She hovers above Torque for few a few seconds before diving down at her, trying to grab her and pull in close for another stab from that barbed stinger of hers. Buzzkill transforms into a giant robotic honey bee. Bzz bzz! Combat: Robotic Honey Bee strikes Torque with her Piercing Sting attack! Combat: Robotic Honey Bee 's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Torque. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Torque's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: You are running low on energon! Scattershot starts rummaging through a large bag. "Ah've got to get rid of some of this crap." He pulls out a large, ugly piece of scorched metal with a snout. "Ugh." Scattershot drops Sinnertwin's Second Head. Scattershot kicks the head into the stands where a large Kwarch pushes it into his giant slug belly. It makes a fart sound. Torque tries to make a grab for Buzzkill after she transforms back into her bee mode, but it proves useless as she misses and the Con gets an opening to sting her once more. Thankfully she doesn't skewer her again, instead injecting her with some sort of... venom? Torque recoils, pained look on her face, fingers flexing hard and body shuddering at the white hot lightning shooting through her veins as it courses up to her head, the femme's vision flickering in and out as she stumbles back. "Wh-What'd you inject me with?" She holds one side of her head, hanging back to try and collect herself. Combat: Torque sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: Torque takes extra time to steady herself. Pass "Just a little something I've been making for a while," Buzzkill remarks as she pulls out, a droplet of venom clinging to the tip of her stinger. "I suppose you could call it my trademark." She lifts back up into the air, putting some distance between the Autobot medic and herself before touching down on the stadium floor. Once again, she steals Torque's idea and takes the moment to collect herself and formulate a plan to finally finish this match. Combat: Robotic Honey Bee sets her defense level to Neutral. Combat: Robotic Honey Bee takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Torque's vision continues to flicker in and out heavily, the medic only able to make out a vague, Buzzkill shaped blurr now and then as the venom continues to work its magic on her visual sensors. But once she notices Buzzkill moving off, Torque can only grit her teeth and follow hot on her heels. She's not going to let her get away. "Get back here, you coward." She growls, hands still up in a fighting position as she closes in on the bee, trying to toss a few punches her way, though she's unsure she'll hit anything at the moment. Combat: Torque misses Robotic Honey Bee with her Swinging Blind (Punch) attack! Scattershot looks around, and then sits in the ref seat. "Finish her off, Torque!" Robotic Honey Bee 's vision-impairing venom seems to be doing exactly what is should considering Buzzkill barely has to dodge Torque's wild punches at all. "Not so tough when you can't see, are you?" the Insecticon taunts as she steps away from the Autobot's attacks. "Don't worry, it will all be over soon." The next punch Torque throws is met with Buzzkill's hungry jaws, the honey bee trying to literally eat her fist. Combat: Robotic Honey Bee sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Robotic Honey Bee strikes Torque with her Chomp! attack! Combat: Mmmmmm! You gain 10 energon from your Feed attack. The jolting pain of several teeth sinking deep and chomping onto her hand gives Torque what she needs to finally shake off the venom clouding her visual processors. And Buzzkill making a feast out of the medic's hand isn't exactly the first thing she wants to see. That's the final straw. She doesn't even care about winning at this point, wanting to just punch the Insecticon into a crippled mess. And she does just that, optics flaring bright once more as she pulls back her free hand, lining up another strong punch before aiming directly at the gaping hole in Buzzkill's chest, hoping to land her fist straight in and really mess her up. "So you like my fist? Well here's some dessert!!" Combat: Torque sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Torque misses Robotic Honey Bee with her Powerfist attack! Is there anything more delicious than Autobots? Buzzkill doesn't think so. She strips off a panel of armour from Torque's fist and devours it like the greedy little Insecticon she is deep down inside. She can see the anger in the medic's eyes, she can see the hate brewing inside of her and it makes her, dare she say, happy? Maybe that's too strong a word, maybe 'incredibly pleased' is more appropriate. When Torque so graciously presents her other fist, Buzzkill actually laughs and snaps at it with her mandibles. "You're too kind, Autobot!" Combat: Robotic Honey Bee misses Torque with her Desert attack! "Torque, take some time to regroup! Any punches you land are just gonna be a visual improvement!" Scattershot grins at Bottlethrottle, who sighs. Misfire has connected. Torque pulls her hand back in time to not get caught up in those wicked jaws, also yanking her damaged hand away as Buzzkill chomps happily on the stripped metal. Honestly, Torque doesn't have much left in her, visibly swaying slightly from extreme fatigue and energon loss. She can't even hear Scattershot. She just wants this done. Over with. So the femme musters the last of her strength, optics narrowing at Buzzkill before her and leaping forward with cocked fist, aiming once more for the Insecticons open wound. "I'm ending this now!" Combat: Torque misses Robotic Honey Bee with her Powerfist attack! -2 Robotic Honey Bee isn't looking too hot either thanks to the smackdown Torque's been giving her through out the match. The Autobot has definitely proved herself to be a worthy (and frustrating) opponent but she's getting a little tired of her refusal to just go down already. "Maybe you should just give up. Save yourself the pain of being torn apart." The honey bee snaps it's jaws at Torque's legs, trying to rip off a panel off her thigh and hungrily devour it. Combat: Robotic Honey Bee misses Torque with her Harvest attack! -1 Dust Devil has connected. Torque jerks her leg back, almost growling at the honeybee. Almost. She can barely talk right now since she's literally running on fumes. Sure, some spectators might think this battle has been going on for far too long, but others are still dutifully on the edge of their seat, watching these two femmes slowly wittle each other down to nothing. And how can she disappoint her fans? With a small, second wind coursing through her from dodging another bite, Torque slides in reeaal close, the wear and exhaustion overlapped with fury visible on her face to Buzzkill as she pivots her body and tries to hook her fist into the femme's gut. Or at least what goes for a gut on a honeybee, Torque trying her damndest to get a few, quick jabs in. Combat: Torque strikes Robotic Honey Bee with her CQC (Punch) attack! Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Torque's attack has damaged your Agility! Scattershot slaps Bottlethrottle on the back as Torque mounts her come back. "There she goes... Keep 'em coming, Torque!" Giant Bat watches, optics narrowed, from his perch atop the back of one of the seats, wings twitching slightly as he watches the fight. In the seat beneath him, Vorath lounges, staring at nothing, lips moving in silent thought. Robotic Honey Bee takes every one of Torque's jabs right to the bee gut, each one denting her armour a little further inward. How is Torque still going? Hell, how is Buzzkill still going? Maybe it's their determination to outdo the other that keeps them on their feet, who even knows. "This has to end at some point, Autobot. You can't stay on your feet forever." The honeybee snaps at Torque again, aiming for her shoulder this time. Her delicious, scrumptious shoulder. Combat: Robotic Honey Bee sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Robotic Honey Bee misses Torque with her Shoulder Bite attack! -1 "Oh, I know I can't, but I'll be damned if I fall before you do." Torque counters, getting her jabs in and swiftly pulling out from Buzzkill's reach before she can bite again, fists lifting to her face in true brawler style. Buzzkill is getting sloppy, she can see it. Just a few more strikes. Only a few more and the Con will fall, she knows it. So with jaws snapping at empty air, Torque moves in a little closer again, fists flying with the old 'one two' motion, trying to beat the bug into submission. "Forfeit! You know you're losing!" Combat: Torque misses Robotic Honey Bee with her The Ol' One Two (Punch) attack! Robotic Honey Bee manages to avoid Torque's little move with a little fancy footwork. "I'm not losing! Youre the one who's losing!" Her voice is a little frantic and so are her attempts to keep the medic away from her, eventually using the gift of flight to hover high out of her opponent's reach and land behind her. The Insecticon doesn't retaliate just yet, however; she hangs back for a little bit, trying to muster up the energy needed to finally finish this. Combat: Robotic Honey Bee takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Torque smirks, hearing the panic in the Insecticon's voice as she flits away quick and lands a bit behind the medic. That smirk remains on her busted, energon speared face, Torque turn and walking slowly towards Buzzkill, one hand gesturing in that badass 'come get some' manner. But for now she only approaches, waiting for the right moment. Combat: Torque takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Torque is pretty smug for someone standing on their last leg and Buzzkill haaaaaaates her for it. "You're really asking for it," the Insecticon hisses, body tensing as the Autobot approaches. "What kind of Decepticon would I be if I didn't oblige?" She sprints towards Torque as fast as her bee legs can carry her, lunging at the last second to knock her to the ground and stick her with that venomous stinger of hers. Combat: Robotic Honey Bee misses Torque with her Bee Sting attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! And there's the opening. Ah, Buzzkill, you poor fool. As soon as Torque sees that fat bee body start to hoof it in her direction, the femme does so in turn, sprinting headlong to meet Buzzkill. And what a meeting it is. That last second when the Insecticon lunges gives Torque the opportunity to pull back her good fist again, not giving the Con any hopes of stinging her, instead planning to stop the bug dead in her tracks with another powered punch to that ugly face. Combat: Torque misses Robotic Honey Bee with her Powerfist attack! "Maybe you should try aiming a little better," Buzzkill taunts even though she's missing just as much as her opponent. She sticks close to Torque, practically standing on top of her as she tries to kick her in the face with one of her legs. Yes, Buzzkill has resorted to just kicking her and you would to if you were in her situation. Combat: Robotic Honey Bee strikes Torque with her Slappo (Punch) attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: The next attack against you will automatically hit. Torque thankfully isn't the type to just resort to kicking someone like a lame person. At least not yet. She still has some fight in her, taking the bee-leg beating like a champ and taking a step or two back. The only adds fuel to the fire though as she pushes forward again past the assaulting leg, raising a fist and trying to slam it down on the back of Buzzkill's neck. Or at least what passes for a neck on a bee. Combat: Torque strikes Robotic Honey Bee with her Punch attack! Combat: You took 5 damage. Combat: Torque's attack has damaged your Firepower! Astrotrain hasn't disappeared. But by now things have gotten pretty much so savage and back and forth that he's run out of commentary. Instead he's doing what any other enterprising male would do in this situation. He has Reflector in hand and is currently snapping picture after picture after picture. "Oh yeah. Okay a little more pouty. Now a little more pizazz...okay hold that pose...whoops nevermind! Perfect." Kicking isn't lame, it's what all the really cool robots are doing nowadays. Torque just doesn't get it because she's not cool or whatever. Buzzkill can only grunt when Torque smacks her in the back of the neck, making the honey bee stumble around a bit. "This has gone on long enough!" She lifts a leg and brings it down to stomp on the Autobot like she was a bug. Kind of ironic, considering. Combat: Robotic Honey Bee strikes Torque with her Fappo! (Kick) attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: The next attack against you will automatically hit. Aimless saunters over to Astrotrain, his Gal-Axy shirt stretched over his body armor. He looks up at the giant Decepticon. "How much for the pics?" The tiny weapon asks Astrotrain. Misfire sits off in the stands, a Decepticon Pennant in his hand which he waves as he cheers on his comrade. "NO SPECTATORS ON THE PLAYING FIELD!" Astrotrain announces in his overly loud referee voice as he proceeds to unceremoniously reach down, scoop up Aimless in his free hand, bundle him up into a ball (don't worry, transforming Nebulons don't break bones when they get all bent up like this) and toss him right up over the barriers and back towards Misfire. That next kick is harder than expected, Torque finally starting to succumb to her injuries as she stumbles before the Insecticon a little, wheezing, her fatigue clearly visible. But she can't give up. Not now, even with her internal systems blaring critical. So with one, final muster of her strength, she puts the last of her energon into a single punch, which is far weaker than what she'd previously been dishing out, balled fist aiming to give Buzzkill a right hook to the face. Combat: Torque strikes Robotic Honey Bee with her Powerfist attack! -3 Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: Torque's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Misfire gets blasted with Aimless straight in the face, toppling the pair over the back of the bleachers, hitting the ground below with a thud. Misfire lets out a moan as he clutches at his mechanical back. "Ughhh...I hate you so much Aimless!" Aimless, basically unhurt, like a kitten mews at Misfire as he pulls out a new hole in his shirt. "My shirt ripped, Misfire! Buy me a new one!" Misfire just sighs as he hands Aimless more credits. The hapless Targetmaster continues to lie on his back. Robotic Honey Bee takes the right hook to the face like a champ, not like she reallyhad a choice. She's in no state to dodge like she used to, hell she can barely stand up. Whatever energy she has left she uses to transform back into her robot mode, the Insecticon dropping onto a knee for a moment as her wounds take their toil on her systems. Eventually she finds the strength to continue and slowly pushes up onto her feet, practically dragging herself over to Torque and reaching out with a hand to steady herself against the Autobot's chest. "Hold still..." she croaks out, energon dribbling out from all over her body. "Hold still and let me finish you.." Buzzkill reels back a shakey fist and brings it towards her face to knock her out with one final blow. Buzzkill transforms into her robot mode. Combat: Buzzkill strikes Torque with her Finish Her! (Punch) attack! Combat: Torque falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: You are running low on energon! Torque stands there, knees knocking slightly as she tries to stay upright while watching Buzzkill transform and approach her, glancing with one good optic to the hand on her chest before looking back up. She sees that fist, but only smiles, muttering softly, "Congratulations.." And that final blow lands, realling digging in and knock Torque back, the femme stumbling only one or two steps before finally succumbing to her injuries and falling flat, unconcious, leaving Buzzkill the victor. "No pets on the playing field!" Astrotrain states loudly, with a finger pointed at the empty spot Misfire used to occupy for good measure. With that done, he turns back towards the match, just in time to catch Buzzkill delivering the knockout blow. Or at least it would seem to be the knockout blow. Stepping up over Torque's form, he waves one hand back and forth a few times in front of her face for any signs of life. "Onetwothree, yer outta there!" Stomping over to Buzzkill, he proceeds to take one of her small arms in his huge fist and lift it up in the air...and possibly lift her feet off the ground while he's at it. "Aaaaaaaaaand we got a -winner-! ...finally." Giant Bat peers across and down at Misfire as his hapless ally gets beaned by his own binary-bonded component. Shaking his head sadly, he peers back down at the main fight. Then nods in satisfaction as it ends. "Thanks," Buzzkill says quietly before knocking Torque the hell out. It's so satisfying to finally see the medic go down but Buzzkill just wished it happened before her systems dropped below critical. She can barely muster up the energy to react when Astrotrain grabs her arm and lifts her high into the air, the Insecticon actually passing out a few seconds after. Hey, you can't hold it against her, Torque really did a number on her. Astrotrain suddenly realizes the insecticon has gone limp on him, giving her a shake or two for any more signs of life. "Oi. OI...oh for cryin out..." An automated medical droid comes swooping in, an identical one chugging over to go get Torque at the same time. The smallish robot is dragging a hover stretcher behind it, upon which Astrotrain unceremoniously dumps Buzzkill in short order. "There ya go. Clear the field for the next match. I'm done reffing this one, time to get back to drinking!" Irony. They fought on the field against each other, and now Torque and Buzzkill may wake up next to each other. = 2033 Olympics Message: 37/14 Posted Author Glad MW: Torque vs Buzzkill Wed Aug 15 Astrotrain An incredibly drawn out punchfest turned whiff fest and finally into slapfest results in Buzzkill just barely squeaking a win over Torque before collapsing from either exhaustion, a combination of built up damage or both. The Insecticon takes the match, but the true winner is reflector, having been used to take dozens of pictures of two femmes locked in an intimate wrestling match in front of millions of viewers.